1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical and mechanical pumps and more particularly pertains to a new timer controlled pneumatic water pump for safely pumping water via pneumatic means at predetermined time intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical and mechanical pumps is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical and mechanical pumps heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electrical and mechanical pumps include U. S. Pat. No. 5,092,743; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,758; U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,017; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,144; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,147; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,681.
In these respects, the timer controlled pneumatic water pump according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely pumping water via pneumatic means at predetermined time intervals.